Je Veux Vraiment Etre Avec Toi Santana
by Mel DiCaire Benaim
Summary: Ma version de la deuxième partie du 100ème épisode, après que Brittany est parlée à Santana.


_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, j'ai eu l'idée de ce petit OS pendant l'une de mes épreuves de BTS, pour ne pas changer, j'ai toujours des idées lumineuses quand je ne peux pas écrire, c'est bien connu, je suis simplement partie du petit monologue de Brittany, la suite est sortie de mon imagination, comme vous pourrez le voir, je n'ai absolument pas repris la trame de l'épisode.**_

_**So, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**SL/BP**_

_**POV Santana Lopez**__** :**_

_"Je veux vraiment être avec toi Santana. J'ai vu le monde et je suis sûr, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été, que je t'appartiens. Et je suis sûr que ta petite amie est géniale, mais tu ne peux pas recréer ce que nous avons toi et moi. C'est ton choix, si tu veux de moi, je suis là"_

_**Cela faisait une heure que Brittany m'avait dit ça, qu'elle m'avait à nouveau retourné le cerveau, je savais parfaitement qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, elle disait toujours ce qu'elle pensait, c'est ce que j'aimais chez elle, sa franchise.**_

_**Tournant en rond dans cet auditorium qui m'avait vue grandir, m'assumer, pleurer et rire, j'entendis la voix du troisième membre de notre petit trio retentir :**_

- Que fais-tu là toute seule San', tu as perdue blondie ? _**Demanda-t-elle, en s'avançant sur la scène, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de moi, dans sa petite robe rose, elle n'avait définitivement pas changé de style vestimentaire, très propre sur elle, très Quinn Lucy Fabray en faites.**_

- Non, je n'ai pas perdu Brittany, _**répondis-je en m'arrêtant de tourner, croisant les bras sous ma poitrine, fixant mon amie et ancienne rivale,**_ et toi, tu as perdu Puckerman ?

- Non, je te cherchais en faites, enfin, toi ou Rachel, j'avais besoin de parler et j'espère trouver l'une de vous deux ici, voir même les deux, même si j'ai très peu d'espoir, puisqu'il semblerait que ça soit à nouveau la guerre froide entre vous deux.

- Ouai, on peut dire ça comme ça, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si la naine est toujours obligée d'être le centre du monde, j'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir de connaitre sa doublure, de ne pas avoir besoin de se demander si elle va se faire pousser dans les escaliers par la dîtes doublure parce qu'elle veut la remplacer, mais non, il faut encore qu'elle fasse une crise de jalousie, ça commence à devenir plus que lourd si tu veux mon avis.

_**S'asseyant sur le banc du piano qui se trouvait dans un coin de la scène,**_ _**Quinn se mit à nouveau à parler :**_

- Et tu lui as expliqué tout ça ?

_**Me laissant tomber aux côtés de la blonde, je me demandais depuis quand avait-elle autant changé, depuis quand elle était devenu aussi sage…**_

- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, elle s'est énervée tout de suite, tu connais Rachel, toujours dans le mélodrame… Et d'ailleurs tu m'as déjà vu parler correctement avec elle ou avec qui que soit d'autre ?

- C'est très rare, _**avoua la blonde me faisant sourire.**_

- Tu dois être l'exception avec Britt' et un peux Mercedes… Bien qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici sinon ?

- Puck… Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je fais avec lui…

- Ok, _**soupirais-je, avant de continuer à parler, faisant une légère grimace qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à la personne à mes côtés,**_ je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne qualifié pour ça, quand on sait ce pourquoi j'étais en train de tourner en rond, mais je vais essayer quand même. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

- Peut-être… Je ne sais pas, peut-être, c'est pour ça que je voulais trouver Rachel en faites…

- Pour… Oh…, _**murmurais-je, mon visage devant surement s'illuminer tandis que je mettais toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble,**_ j'ai compris, tu l'aimes elle et tu voulais sa bénédiction pour aller avec Puck, _**terminais-je, avec sérieux, visiblement j'avais mis le doigt sur un point sensible.**_

- Je ne sais pas si je l'aime réellement, _**rétorqua-t-elle avant de se lever, reprenant les cent pas que j'avais moi-même commencé**_, je ne sais même pas réellement ce qu'est aimer en faites…

- Aimer, c'est la plus belle chose au monde, _**dis-je alors, rêveusement, en pensant à Brittany, à ce que je ressentais quand elle était là, ou quand je pensais à elle**_, tu te réveilles en pensant à cette personne, tu t'endors en pensant à elle, tu rêves d'elle, tu as des papillons dans le ventre quand elle t'embrasses ou même quand elle entre dans la même pièce que toi… Maintenant, c'est à toi de savoir si tu ressens quelque chose du genre avec quelqu'un, si c'est le gars qui avait la coupe de raton laveur ou bien le nain de jardin.

- … Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ? _**Demanda alors Quinn, souhaitant visiblement changer de sujet, venant se rasseoir à mes côtés.**_

- Pour la même chose, je dois choisir entre deux personnes.

- Je ne suis pas la meilleure pour ça, tu t'en rends bien compte, mais je suis sûr que dans ton cœur, au fond de toi, tu sais qui est faites pour toi, il suffit simplement que tu l'écoutes.

- Que je l'écoute… Ouai… Excuse-moi, je dois faire quelque chose, _**lançais-je alors précipitamment, me levant pour quitter la pièce,**_ et bonne chance avec Berry et Puckerman, peu importe ce que tu comptes faire !

_**SL/BP**_

_**POV Brittany Pierce**__** :**_

_**Assise sur mon lit, je tentais de retenir mes larmes, elle était partie, sans même me dire au revoir, je ne pensais pas que ma révélation allait la faire s'enfuir ainsi, bien sûr, j'étais loin d'être naïve, je savais parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait un temps d'adaptation, mais j'étais persuadée que nous étions faites pour être ensemble.**_

_**Je l'aimais, autant que Lord Tubbington aime faire des selfies qu'il poste sur son compte Instagram.**_

_**Et je pense que je l'aimerais toujours, même si mon amour doit rester à sens unique, ce n'était pas mon genre, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais jalouse, jalouse de cette fille qui avait la chance d'avoir ma Sanny avec elle…**_

- Brittany ? _**Retentit la voix de ma maman, me faisant relever la tête**_, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui… Oui, ça va, j'ai juste… Santana est partie sans me dire au revoir et ça me rend un peu triste…

- Partie ? _**Demanda incrédule, ma mère, ses yeux s'agrandissant, tel des soucoupes de tasses à café.**_

- Oui, partie…

- Mais ma puce, Santana n'est pas partie, elle était là il y a encore deux minutes, d'ailleurs, c'est parce qu'elle m'a donné quelque chose pour toi que je suis là.

- C'est vrai ? _**Soufflais-je avec espoir, un sourire s'installant sur mes lèvres, tandis que je commençais à sautiller un peu partout,**_ qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_**Attrapant l'enveloppe qu'agitais ma mère devant mes yeux, j'entrepris de l'ouvrir en essayant de calmer mes tremblements, je ne savais pas ce que voulais me dire Sanny comme ça, mais j'avais hâte de savoir !**_

_**Sortant une photo de nous deux prisent pendant la période où nous sortions ensemble, je souris en voyant écrit de son écriture les trois mots que je n'espérais plus entendre ou lire d'elle.**_

_"I Love You"_

_**Laissant échapper une larme, je portais la photo à mon visage, posant mes lèvres dessus.**_

- Ma puce ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien maman, ça ne pourrait pas aller mieux, _**répondis-je, avant de la prendre dans mes bras, j'étais heureuse, Sanny m'aimait, Sanny n'était pas partie…**_

- Tant mieux alors, je te laisse finir de te préparer alors, _**rétorqua-t-elle, tandis que je me séparais d'elle, la laissant sortir, me dépêchant d'attraper mes affaires, la cérémonie était dans une heure et j'espérais sincèrement avoir le temps de voir Sanny, avant qu'elle ne commence…**_

_**SL/BP**_

_**POV Santana Lopez**__** : **_

_**Dans les coulisses de la remise des diplômes, j'assistais à l'évènement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire, tandis que je voyais tous mes amis du Glee Club, monter sur scène pour recevoir se papier qui signifiait qu'ils étaient maintenant diplômer, applaudissant à tout rompre quand Blaine, Artie, Tina, Sam reçurent leur précieux sésame.**_

_**Mais ça, ils ne le sauraient jamais, j'aimais bien trop qu'ils continuent à croire que j'étais une garce, bien que ma couverture se soit déjà bien effondrée ses dernières années.**_

_**Entendant le nom de Brittany retentir, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser s'afficher un sourire idiot sur mes**_ _**lèvres, tandis qu'elle montait sur scène pour prendre le rouleau de papier, de sa démarche de danseuse.**_

_**Ne pouvant m'empêcher de verser une larme de joie, je l'essuyais rapidement du revers de la main, personne n'aurait pu penser il y a encore quelques temps qu'elle serait un jour diplômé, tout le monde, excepté moi, la trouvait stupide, mais moi, je savais qu'elle était intelligente, je le lui répétais depuis que nous nous connaissions.**_

_**C'est-à-dire depuis le jardin d'enfant, quand Karofsky l'avait fait tomber au sol pour lui voler son goûter.**_

_**La regardant rejoindre notre petite bande du Glee Club, je dû retenir une nouvelle salve de larme, tandis que j'applaudissais à tout rompre, j'étais fière de ceux qui étaient devenu ma famille au fil des années, même si bien sûr, en bonne Santana Lopez que j'étais, ils ne sauraient jamais…**_

_**Jetant leur couvre-chef en l'air, ils regagnèrent ensuite, tous les**_ _**coulisses, m'empressant de me cacher, je surgis derrière elle, l'attrapant**_ _**par la taille, la faisant ainsi pivoter dans ma direction la faisant sursauter, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que c'était moi.**_

- Sanny ! _**S'exclama-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.**_

- Hey Brit-Brit.

- Tu es revenue.

- Je suis revenue, j'ai vu le monde moi aussi, j'ai vu le monde, j'ai rencontré de nouvelles personnes, j'avais même trouvé une petite amie, mais personne ne t'arrive à la cheville Brittany Susan Pierce, personne et je ne compte plus vivre un jour sans toi, plus jamais…

_**Ne me laissant pas dire un seul mot de plus, Brittany m'attrapa par les pants de ma veste, m'attirant au plus près d'elle, avant de m'embrasser.**_

_**J'étais heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau le faire, parce qu'elle était ma petite amie, Brittany était à nouveau la mienne et je ne pouvais pas rêver de meilleure chose…**_

_**SL/BP**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Benaïm**_


End file.
